


Oh No I Need a Title?

by G_MinA



Category: Owari no Seraph
Genre: Absolute Trash, Crowley is cringy af, Crowleys a bitch, GURESHIN smol children, GureShin is a tease, I curse alot, I love Shinya too much, Is this how you tag?, M/M, MMMMMMM LOVE ME SOME GOOD ANGST, Shinya is smol, Shinya is smol and terrified, Why did I put him through so much pain, alot of fighting for Shinya ;v;, first fanfic, have fun?, i am trash, i hope i can finish this?, i hope you dont cringe too much, if you pay attemtion to them at least, if you're reading this tag u the real mvp, im sorry ill stop now, its not official, lemme tell you in the tags, mentions of a LOT OF PAIN, my friend gives me ideas for flirts cuz I cant, ohohohoho tags, she a perv she scare me sometimes, that GureShin will end up together in the end, this whole tagging thing isn't working, ugh my smol child, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-01 15:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10924653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G_MinA/pseuds/G_MinA
Summary: This starts in Chapter 33.You know when Guren flipped shit because Crowley had Shinya by the chest?Yes that chapter.There's a picture on the first chapter so you don't have to look it up no worries.It's the battle against Crowley.Basically Shinya ends up being taken hostage instead of Guren.I know it doesn't fit in with the actual plot bUT ITS A FANFIC SO SORRY.Dont read if you dont like :<





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

^^ Guren's paniced mode that tells him to protect his crush.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The actual story begins! ~(o.o~

“Good! We’re out!” exhales Shinya as he takes position behind the wall as Guren catches his breath. 

 

“Let’s go, Gure-” Shinya doesn’t have time to complete his sentence as a certain vampire’s arm shoots through the wall. Guren’s eyes widen as said hand grabs Shinya’s chest.

 

“Oh cra-” Starts Shinya as the hand tightens its grip on him. His eyes widen as he hears bones crushing and Guren enters insanely panicked (“boyfriend”) mode.

 

“LET GO OF HIM!” he yells gliding his sword through the vampire’s hand. Shinya’s eyes open wider than before (somehow?) as he starts losing more blood from a gash Guren has accidentally made. Apparently Guren panicked too much letting his power go haywire so he sliced a little further than necessary. Shinya smirks at his friends recklessness as he slides down the wall clutching his chest. Guren sprints over to Shinya, picks him up, and starts running. Hands on Shinya’s waist and worry all over his face. It’s only been a matter of minutes since Crowley had deeply cut Shinya’s chest with his own bullet but Shinya had already turned noticeably pale. However the brightness in his eyes and plastered smile remained. 

 

“Awww you guys are leaving? How cruel the show has only just begun.” wines Crowley as he holds his regenerating hand up.

 

“Yeah, sorry but we’ll be taking our leave now.” Shinya replies as Guren carries him forward.

 

“How unfair. You guys attack first and now you want me to chase you?” Crowley smiles. “I don’t like running.”

 

“Then don’t chase us!” Shinya yells back firing some cursed bullets at Crowley.

 

“Playing hard to get huh?” Crowley smirked, eyes half lidded as he say murmurs “I like that-” loud enough for only Guren and Shinya to hear. “I’ll let you guys run a bit and catch up later. I hope you’ll be waiting for me my white furred kitten.” continues Crowley. To which Shinya tenses up visibly in Guren’s hands and Guren tightens his hold on Shinya as he looks back with a menacing glare which said 

 

_ Back the fuck up vampire, He’s mine.  _

 

Guren looks forward and then to his shoulder where Shinya was still quite tense,

“Are you ok Shinya?” Guren asks feigning composure. Shinya’s shoulders dropped and smiles as he says,

 

“Well, I just got my own bullet deflected at me causing a large gash in my chest and that asshole of a vampire just crushed some of my ribs in that general area and  _ now _ thanks to your panicked boyfriend saving mode there’s a second gash in my chest. Oh and plus said creepy ass vampire just called me a kitten that he hopes will be waiting for him but I’m pretty ok thanks for asking”

 

Guren rolls his eyes, “Oh you’re welcome. You seem plenty fine being able to rant so why do I need to carry you? Run on your own.” 

 

“No, leave me like this, I’ll watch our backs and take care of them from behind.” Shinya retorts. Sweat beading down his forehead and a worried smile on his face.

 

\---

 

Crowley on the other hand seemed relatively pissed. His smile had fallen after Guren glared at him. The moment his eyes landed on Shinya he knew he wanted him for his own. Unfortunately for him, Guren has plans on keeping Shinya by his side.

 

“That annoying raven haired piece of human junk. How dare he think he can get away my snowy little kitten.” Murmurs Crowley. “Well now I understand how Ferid felt about Mika back in the day. All humans are trash except for a certain few.” Chess pouts but also understands his affection towards the male snow white. Anyone would fall for such a cherry blossom.

 

“Said Raven haired piece of human junk is still running away with your beloved Crowley. You might want to catch up to them soon if you ever want such a flower to stay in your garden.” Informs Horn.

 

“Oh right.” Crowley snaps out of his fantasies and speeds down the hall to find a certain yin yang hair colored “couple.”

 

\---

 

“Are they still following us?” Guren asks.

 

“No it looks like we lost them.” Replies Shinya but to their dismay Crowley crashes through yet another wall (A/N wow Crowley’s such an ass towards the poor place) revealing that he’s still after his kitten. Guren reacts immediately as his reflexes drop Shinya to resume a battle ready form. Crowley pulls out his swords and drives towards Guren with a disgusted smile on his face. Guren pulls out his sword but doesn’t make it in time. Crowley plunges his sword deep into Guren’s shoulder. Guren inhales sharply and winces at the pain as he coughs up blood.

 

“GUREN!” Yells a terrified voice to the left. Crowley turns his head as he kicks Guren to the wall. He faces a white haired boy, eyes wide and blue as the royal sea. 

 

“Ah yes. I was so caught up in killing this bitch that I almost forgot why I bothered to chase you guys.” murmurs Crowley loud enough only Guren could hear him.

 

"Don't you dare-." started Guren. He stops as Crowley lifts him by the neck fascinatingly watching ocean blue eyes growing even wider.

 

"Sorry what did you say?" Crowley smiles tightening his grip on Guren causing him to choke. Still wanting to protect the one he loved dearly Guren looks up to speak again,

 

"Don't you dare lay a single one of your filthy fingers on Shinya." he said with a menacing glare.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was crap ^^  
> To be continued  
> dun dun dun  
> It's vv short sorry  
> I just randomly got the idea and speed typed this in a few minuets to get my thoughts out  
> Hope you enjoyed?  
> I'll continue writing for anyone actually reading ^^  
> This looked longer on google docs rip


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuffs go down sorta?  
> Meh you'll see when you read.   
> .-.

"Don't you dare lay a single one of your filthy fingers on Shinya." [Guren] says with a menacing glare.   
  


Crowley smirked in response to the threat. 

“My my, you’re quite protective of your subordinates aren't you…” Crowley says as he glances over at Shinya who was paralyzed on the floor with a face wide with worry. “...but you seem to be quite  _ over _ protective of this one in particular.” Crowley finishes, nodding his head towards Shinya causing Guren to flinch in his grip.

 

“Like I said...” Guren attempts as Crowley continues to tighten his grip on Guren’s throat. “Do. Not.” (Crowley’s grip tightens) “Touch. Shin-” Guren doesn't finish his sentence as he is thrown aside. He hits the wall and coughs up some blood. Crowley’s lips only curl into an even higher smile as he makes his way to the immobile snow haired sniper. 

 

“You look truly erotic like that my little angel.” Starts Crowley as he continues walking towards Shinya. Shinya flinches at the flirt as his eyes grow wider with every step Crowley takes. “I mean look at you. Lying down on the floor not being able to walk. Messy white hair and breathes coming out in short gasps.” Crowley kneels down next to Shinya and reaches towards him. Shinya tries to move away but moving only causes his body to hurt. He winces at the pain caused by him rolling out of the way and Crowley grabs him by the cheek. He slides his hands down to Shinya’s chin and lifts it up so royal blue eyes meet his. Crowley takes his thumb and swipes it across Shinya’s cheek 

 

“Sweating quite a bit and and clothes torn all over.” Continues Crowley and Shinya tenses up. “You look like you came straight out of bed after a little fun.” winks Crowley. Little did he know that his flirt session lasted a bit too long as Guren had limped over to his back. Guren lifts his sword to get Crowley away from Shinya. Crowley looks behind him and grins. In the blink of an eye, he elbows Guren in the stomach causing him to topple over and fall on the floor with one arm and with his other arm (hand) he grabs Shinya’s wrist and lifts him up. Guren’s eyes grow wide as Shinya struggles against Crowley’s grip. 

 

Unfortunately, Shinya’s body is weak so he is unable to escape from Crowley's grip. He winces at the pain and looks desperately at the fallen Guren. Guren sends him an equally desperate face and Shinya knows Guren’s ready to lay his life down for him. Before their eye contact could exchange words a hand covers Shinya’s eyes and his head is forced to the side. Crowley closes in on Shinya's neck and gives Guren a look with half lidded eyes. An evil smirk on his mouth as Guren’s eyes grow.

 

Guren opens his mouth but before he can send Crowley a threat Crowley takes a bite from the milky skin in front of him. Shinya gasps at the contact but is unable to move away. Blood slowly travels down Shinya’s bared neck and causes him to go dizzy. Crowley pulls away and licks his lips. 

 

“Mm tastes like freshly made candy. So sweet.” Smiles Crowley. Crowley leans into Shinya's ear and whispers, ”Be glad I'm covering your eyes so you don't have to witness your Guren being killed.” Shinya shudders and is immediately taken over with worry. Shinya remembers that Crowley was not alone and two female vampires were somewhere in the building with them. 

 

Guren manages to hear Crowley’s whisper and uses his sword to get up. 

“You can't kill me.” He pants, “You’ll need me for information.” Shinya remembers that Guren would do anything to save him but he is not willing to take any of it. 

 

“S-stop…” stutters Shinya.  _ I don't want you to get hurt more than you already are.  _

 

“I’ll give you all the information you need…” Guren continues.

 

_ Guren stop. People rely on you. Yuu needs you.  _

 

“Just let Shinya go.” Guren pleads.

 

_ Your squad needs you. Japan needs you. _

 

“You want to know everything about the Demon Squad’s plans don't you?” Guren chuckles

 

_ Nobody will care if I don't return. Not even my family. I’m adopted after all. _

 

“So take me instead.” Guren insists. 

 

Tears come from Shinya's eyes. He looks through the spacing in between Crowley’s fingers. His eyes hold Guren’s stare. Blue eyes gleaming as he mouths the words.

 

“Please. Don’t. 

 

“ Just. Leave. Me.”

Shinya closes his eyes.

 

“R.U.N.”

 

Even with closed eyes he knows Guren is ready to charge at Crowley if he doesn't release him. 

 

“Shut up Shinya. I'm saving you and you can't stop me.” Glares Guren at blinded eyes.

 

A plan comes to Shinya's mind. His backup plan that he created just in case a situation like this occurs. 

 

“G-guren-” starts Shinya but he stops as he inhales sharply as fangs hit his sensitive neck again. Crowley continues to take more of Shinya’s sweet tasting blood pissed at the conversation going between his angel and a scrum. Shinya closes his eyes tightly under Crowley's hand as he slowly lifts his gun. 

 

“Shinya. I can save you.” Guren says sternly.

 

Shinya’s gun pauses at Guren's figure. Guren’s eyelids lower into an even sharper glare.

 

“Shinya you can't stop me.” Guren warns.

 

Shinya is currently gasping for air. There's a hand on his eyes and one living his wrist. Dried tears and blood dripping from his neck as Crowley continues his feast.  Clearly in deep pain and slowly losing consciousness. Shinya tries his best to smile as his arm shakes slowly losing strength.

 

“Yes I can.” Shinya whispers. Quiet enough for Crowley not to care about such a small sound but loud enough for Guren’s glare to disappear. 

 

\-- A few seconds earlier --

 

Shinya calms his breathing as he whispers a small message to Byakkomaru.

 

“Get Guren away from here please~” 

 

_ “What about you? I cannot abandon you Shinya.”  _ replies a worried Byakkomaru. He knew it would come to this knowing how self-less his wielder is.

 

“Return to me later then.” Shinya says calmly.

 

_ “But Shinya-” starts Byakkomaru  _

 

“No buts Byakkomaru~” interrupted Shinya with a smile “Don't give Guren to rough of a ride ok? He's not in a good mood or state right now~” 

 

Byakkomaru sighed at Shinya’s recklessness but complied to the warm smile that insisted he wasn't hurt. 

 

\-- Back to reality --

// “Yes I can.” Shinya whispers. Quiet enough for Crowley not to care about such a small sound but loud enough for Guren’s glare to disappear. //

 

“B-byakkomaru…” stuttered Shinya as the corners of his vision went black. “Bang~”  

 

A gleaming blue lit tiger ran out of Shinya’s rifle and made its way towards Guren. Guren’s eyes widen and Crowley looks up from Shinya’s neck. Byakkomaru engulfed Guren into its light blue protection. Both took a last look at Shinya’s limp figure hanging from Crowley’s grip with worry… 

 

“Shinya what - why-  you can’t just-” starts Guren but Byakkomaru flies out the building before Guren finishes his sentence. 

 

“SHINYA!” shouts Guren not wanting to leave him in the hands of blood sucking scums. 

Shinya merely smiles at Guren and Byakkomaru and mouths

 

“Thank. You.” 

 

before falling unconscious into Crowley’s awaiting arms.

 

Pain struck both human and demon. The smile was not fake. It was not forced. It was clearly laced with worry but it was a legitimate smile. It was warm. It shone warmly on Shinya’s dangerously pale face. 

 

Byakkomaru shares Guren’s feeling of worry and the urge to go back and get Shinya but Byakkomaru knows he has a job to do and he won’t let Shinya’s efforts go to waste. 

Guren knows that Byakkomaru is a demon that does indeed care about Shinya. 

 

“Oi demon I know you can hear me.” starts Guren in a strict tone. He quickly softens his voice and continues. “I know you care about Shinya too.”

 

Byakkomaru looks forward and continues making his way to Nagoya Airport where the survivors of the suicide mission were to meet. 

 

“Aren’t you worried?!” Guren panics. “I know you are so why did you agree to this? There’s no point in hiding the fact that you clearly didn’t agree to this when Shinya first asked you to do this.” 

 

Guren’s met with silence. 

 

“Hey!” Guren’s hands ball up into fists “Why did you leave Shinya behind? You know how much I care about him. You know how much he means to me? To his friends?” Guren’s hands are shaking with anger “You know don't you?!” 

 

Although Byakkomaru cannot talk to Guren he does indeed know how much Shinya means to Guren and his friends. Furthermore, he knows how much Guren means to Shinya as well as how useless and easily forgotten Shinya thinks he is.

 

A few seconds later Guren calms himself down a notch. He lets out a forced chuckle. 

 

“Of course Shinya sacrificed himself. That's just who he is.” Guren frowns. “He’s too selfless for his own good goddammit.”

 

Byakkomaru arrives at Nagoya airport and he sets Guren down by the parking lot where Shinya told him to. Informing him that Shinoa’s squad would most likely be there. 

 

Guren looks up and asks, “Why are we at ground level? I thought we were to meet on the roof?”

 

At that moment Yuu comes sprinting ahead of his squad. 

 

“GUREN!” he exclaims. “Thank God! I thought that blood sucker still had you and Shinya in that building. Shinoa didn't allow us to come to you guys what a jerk.”

 

_ “Oh he's why. Shinya must've known that Yuu would be worried about me.”  _ Thought Guren.  _ “It pains me that he's correct. That idiot.” _

 

“Anyways our group made it all back alive can you believe it?! We survived a suicide mission!” 

Continues Yuu. Shinoa as well as the rest of Guren’s squad come running to catch up to Yuu. 

 

“Goodness Yuu don’t just sprint ahead like that.” Pants Shinoa as she hits Yuu’s head. 

Shinoa looks up at Guren ignoring Yuu’s complaints. Just by looking at Guren you could tell that something wasn’t right. 

 

Shinoa then looks over at Byakkomaru and her heart tightens realizing that the shining blue tiger was next to Guren instead of Shinya. 

 

“Yuu, shut up.” Shinoa says sternly as her eyes search for a certain 24/7 smiling white headed sniper.  

 

“What do you mean Shinoa? You-” starts Yuu until he looks fully at Shinoa’s panicked expression. “Shino-” 

 

“Guren-” starts Shinoa. She pauses as her thoughts fail to connect. 

 

“W-WHERE’S SHINYA?” bursts out Yoichi. 

 

Yuu’s eyes widen at the realization that Shinya wasn’t behind or beside Guren. 

 

“Wait isn’t that tiger Shinya’s demon though?!” asks Yuu, slowly panicking. “He should be here or near by… right Guren?” 

 

“Shinya’s a sniper, Yuu. His demon can be far away if he shoots it and makes it go far away.” says Yoichi, eyes worriedly looking around for said sniper.

 

Shigure and Mito’s eyes scan the place as well. 

 

“Guren...where is Shinya?” Mito asks softly. Shigure only looks at the floor as she thinks through endless scenarios. 

 

_ Silence. _

 

“Oi! Guren! Where is he?” questions Goshi, his tone strict but laced with worry.

 

“GUREN!” yells Yuu. “He’s our comrade I swear to God if he di-”

 

“He’s not dead.” hissed Guren.

 

_ I hope. He better not be.  _

 

“He’s in the hands of the vampires.” Guren answers all the questions aimed at him about the Major General. 

 

“WHAT?!” Yuu explodes. “WHY? WHAT HAPPENED? DID YOU SACRIFICE HIM? YOU WOULD NEVER DO THAT! RIGHT?  DID YOU TRY TO GET HIM BACK? CAN WE GO GET HIM BACK RIGHT NOW?! WE STILL CAN! IF ALL OF US ATTACK MAYBE-”

 

“NO!” yells Guren clearly in pain. “He sacrificed himself so I could get away with Byakkomaru. Idiot.”

 

Yuu stops his shouting and the space goes silent.  

 

“How do we get him back then.” Yuu looks down. Shinoa’s eyes water and Yoichi goes to comfort her as his eyes well up as well.

 

“He’s not dead there’s no need to cry guys.” Kimizuki rolls his eyes but it’s evident he too is worried.

 

Guren’s squad looks at Guren for the next move. Preferably the plan to get Shinya back.

 

Guren looks down, grimacing. “I don’t know what to do.”

 

\-- Meanwhile @ Crowley’s torn down building --

  
“Ah what a true angel. He got that loud mouthed annoyance out of here.” sighs Crowley. He looks down at the unconscious Shinya. “It appears I have you to myself for now… Crowley carries Shinya bridal style to the place where the reinforcements are landing and Horn and Chess follow suit.  “...and preferably forever.” whispers Crowley. 

 

\---

 

Crowley: “If I can just make him a vampire…” 

 

\---

 

Guren: “If I can just save him from the vampires…”

 

\---

  
Crowley and Guren: “...I can make sure he never leaves my side.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it to these notes-  
> Congrats!  
> *Result of 1.5 hours of free time and a bit of study hall*  
> Crap continuation- God knows when.  
> If you read this I hope it didn't waste your time.  
> I'm sorry it probably did.  
> Till next time ~  
> I want toast. .-.


End file.
